Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are widely used today in lighting and display applications. It is important to provide a device (such as that disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0097849) for detecting LED failures in these applications, thereby informing relevant personnel of possible occurrences of LED failures in order to have failed LEDs or LED strings replaced in a timely fashion.